


Hostile Fire

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Hostile Fire

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [shanshu](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/shanshu), [spike/angel](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/angel), [spike/angel/riley](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/angel/riley)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
A/N: This was written for a [](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/profile)[**feedmykink**](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/)  challenge, which asked for a post-NFA Shanshu'ed Liam and Will to be rescued by Riley Finn. Riley had to be a nice sympathetic character, so if you disagree with the characterization, remember it was requested. I'm not a big Riley fan, but I did my best not to make him a jerk.

Pairing: Liam/Will/Riley

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slight angst, a bit of schmoop, and m/m/m sex

  


_   
**Hostile Fire**   
_

Captain Riley Finn stood at the mouth of Hell. Well not exactly, he silently corrected himself. That was in Sunnydale. Still, this slaughterhouse scene did a convincing imitation. Various fluids congealed on the ground, and strewn about were pieces of flesh belonging to who knew what species of demons. Sometimes, being part of the clean up crew was a bitch.

Finn had left The Initiative, taking an assignment in Belize, fighting "the good fight". He'd met and married a fellow commando, his darling Sam and they'd traveled the world killing evil demons. That's what he'd thought, right up until the moment an evil demon died trying to save Sam. It had failed to save her, but those actions managed to save Riley Finn.

He'd begun investigating different species of demon, learning their customs and culture, the way they interacted with humans, and most importantly, what threat they offered. He learned that dangerous demons were rare, that most demons…ah, non-humans, he corrected himself mentally, were no better or worse than humans. Some good, some bad, most just trying to get along.

That had been when he began to reform the Special Operations unit and by extension, the whole project. If they encountered a hostile non-human, they dealt with it expeditiously and with little fuss. But they no longer hunted non-humans. Instead, they focused on what Riley jokingly called "aftercare". He had learned that Buffy was just one Champion among many worldwide. Sure, she was special, the one girl and all that. But she wasn't unique in her mission. He decided he'd leave the moral decisions to the experts and provide support as best he could. Lying and tidying up were what the government did best, so that's what they did. Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, wild dog attacks, he'd used every excuse in the book to cover up various major and minor Apocalypses. This alleyway was just one more C&amp;C job.

"Wilson, Orr, Jackson, contain the area. Depute, Banaszewski, Garcia, bring in the decon teams. Let's get this stuff hosed down before it starts to smell…worse, I mean," Riley ordered as began to do his own sweep of the battleground. It was best ensure at the start that any of the more combative species were rendered incapable of resistance.

A groan drew his attention and as he made his way cautiously down the alley, he raised his weapon. A prototype his unit was testing, it combined a traditional firearm with a scanner, capable of taking physiological measurements. It had been his idea, after finding out just how many non-human species didn't carry their hearts in their chests. Killing a combative non-human by shooting off their big toe did have its humorous side, but only if you had that information going in. The groan grew louder, joined by a scratching and clawing sound. Riley adjusted his forward movement to bypass a huge smoking carcass and looked at his scanner, surprised to see that whoever was left alive in this alley was fully human. Their physiology, including heart rate and body temperature, was totally normal. He shouldered his weapon, and moved quickly, reaching for the kit that would give him the supplies to render medical aid.  
Though the man was coated in multiple colors of blood, Finn recognized the shock of brilliant white hair. Spike, he thought dazedly. Spike is human.

Human and currently belly crawling towards the other human lying still and silent, covered in blood. Whimpers reached Riley's ears and he scrambled over to Spike, laying down his medical kit and attempting to get the blonde man's attention. The blue eyes were glazed, the breathing shallow and Riley knew from experience that Spike was in shock.

"Spike, Spike, it's okay. It's me, Riley. I need to you calm down for me, okay buddy? Just relax and take deep breaths," Riley ordered, shouting over his shoulder for a med team.

Spike's eyes, glassy and unfocused, seemed not to see him and he kept crawling. In between groans and sobs, Riley strained to make out what Spike was saying. Just one word, repeated over and over again: Angel.

And the weirdness never stops, Finn thought wryly. He'd never really believed Buffy when she told him that living on a Hellmouth changed your perspective slightly. But here he was, rendering medical assistance to two vampires turned human. Two human ex-vampires who'd slept with his girlfriend and survived apocalypses. Somehow, he thought that none of this was covered in any field manual. He pondered Buffy's long-ago words to him as Spike and Angel were loaded on stretchers and carried off to waiting ambulances.

He'd been pontificating on the need for trained personnel to handle the hostiles, and wasn't that just ridiculous? A grunt telling the one girl in all the world about training and demons, but she let him go on and when he'd finally finished, she'd smiled at him, soft and sweet with a face full of love and told him, "Riley, this isn't the real world 'cause in the real world? You're right, college kids with no training shouldn't be anywhere near demons and vampires and magic. This is the Hellmouth and things are different here. The Hellmouth brings things out of you that you never knew were there. It's way weird, having a source of evil be the source of so much good. But, it's true. It…focuses you, makes you strong. Living here, you learn just how strong you really are, how much you can take, and how to survive the end of the world. It's freaky, but there it is."

She was right. He'd learned how to survive the end of his world and how to rebuild afterwards. Another debt he owed the Sunnydale team. Maybe saving Spike and Angel would help balance the scales a bit, give him a bit of peace. On the other hand, freaky Hellmouth logic being what it was, this might just bite him on the ass. You never could tell.

He and his team worked all night, disposing of demon parts and slime and a few body fluids Riley had hoped never to see again. He'd forgotten how much Fyarls enjoyed pain. The usual excuses were made; gang violence, unstable fault lines, and the media bought it, as they always did because what other explanations could there be? Non-humans attacking the planet in another fruitless attempt to bring about Hell on Earth? Right up there with the Roswell aliens and Elvis traveling the world visiting Burger Kings, although Riley knew that one was true. Elvis as a vampire was definitely something you didn't want to see twice, though. The demon didn't sit easy inside the King, that was for sure. And that rendition of "Love Me Tender" given through fangs could make you dizzy with nausea.

Riley led his men back to base, where they were debriefed and given forty-eight hours permissive leave. After making a report to his CO, including the identities of the two rescued humans and his personal involvement with them, he made his way to the medical bay. A variety of doctors moved around the two men, and he took in the trailing wires and monitors. Storming in, he grabbed the nearest med tech and pushed him against a wall.

"What the fuck is going on here, Private? You wouldn't be experimenting on these men, would you?" Riley asked gently, stressing the word men.

"Sir, no sir!"

"That's good, Private. I'd hate to have to get…upset," Riley threatened, releasing the man. "Where's your commanding officer?"

"That would be me, Captain Finn," came a deep raspy voice. "I would appreciate it, sir, if you would refrain from releasing your aggression on helpless enlisted personnel. No harm will come to these men here."

"So, what's with all the gadgets? I recognize a few of them and they aren't exactly life-saving equipment," Riley shot back.

"We're testing them, sir. Two vampires suddenly regain their humanity with no apparent cause and it would beneficial to them, as well as to us, if we could determine the process by which it happened, sir. They aren't being harmed in any way, sir, I promise you. We're keeping them sedated in order to give them a chance to rest and to heal, " the doctor explained. "They seem to have kept at least a portion of their vampiric abilities, including their ability to rapidly heal physical damage. We'll know more in the morning. If you want to speak to them, perhaps you could return then, sir?"

"Count on it," snarled Finn as he stomped off.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a strange pounding in his ears. He was hot and his body felt strange, almost like it wasn't his. That's when he noticed he couldn't hear the voices. Felt quite peculiar, not hearing them anymore. The taunting and imprecations had become so much a part of his daily existence that he almost missed it. That's when he figured it out. Well, that and the fact that he couldn't summon forth his demon face.  
Raising his head, he saw a pair of sleepy puzzled brown eyes and at once, none of it mattered. They'd survived, both of them. He tried to get up, only to trip over a bunch of wires and tubes. His shout of alarm brought a veritable cavalcade of people into the room, and he cringed as unfamiliar hands touched him.

Liam roared and pulled the various bits and bobs from his body. Leaping from his own bed, he stumbled pell-mell through the crowd surrounding Will. Human he might be now, but he'd not have any putting hands on his William. With a fierce snarl, he leaned over, covering Will's small frame with his own larger one.

"What the fuck is going on here," a new voice shouted and the strange men surrounding them melted away.

"Sir, one of the men fell out of bed. We were attempting to disconnect him from the equipment and well…apparently, we startled him. Next thing we know, his friend is spitting mad and acting fit to kill," came the response.

"All right, everyone clear out. I'll handle this," said the voice, and William furrowed his brow, struggling to remember where he'd heard that voice before. But before he could place it, Liam responded.

'Ye'll no' be getting' yer feckin' hands on me boy again, Riley Finn," Liam hissed, still petting and soothing William, who trembled slightly at the name.

"Angel, no one is going to hurt either of you. Jesus!" Finn swore. He'd been afraid of this, that they'd see him as a monster. To be fair, he hadn't exactly treated either of them with great care or courtesy before.

"Keep yer bluster down, lad. And I'm no' Angel anymore. 'Tis Liam now, all by my very own lonesome," and with the cooling of his temper, the brogue softened.

"Not alone, Liam dear," came Will's soft voice. "We are together in this mad folly, aren't we?"

"Sure, and that's the Gods truth, me sweet boyo. O'course, I never did think to be paired with ye, ye wild man," Liam teased gently.

"Let me up, please, Liam. I can stand and I think it best if we face this on our feet," Will answered, a blush suffusing his delicate face.

Riley stared, thrown by the changes in two vampires…men. They were nothing like he remembered. Spike was supposed to be cocky and sardonic, while Angel had been dark and dangerous. Now, they were just…men. Caring and considerate men who seemed to think he was the big bad wolf. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Liam, Spike, I apologize if you were frightened. We found you in an alleyway surrounded by dead non-humans. You were injured, thought not badly. We brought you here for treatment. You're free to leave at anytime. I would appreciate it if you'd stay, just to give us the details of your battle, " Riley said softly, trying to keep from upsetting them again.

"He's no' Spike, you great numbskull. Spike's dead or vanished or whate'er happens to demons when their hosts transform," Liam chuckled merrily.

"Again, my apologies. I've…we've never dealt with anything like this and I'll probably make a dozen mistakes in the next few minutes. If you could be patient with me, I'd be very grateful, " Riley replied formally, sensing that formality would soothe both men.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Finn. It's not as if the Shanshu happens every day, now is it? Liam's a bit…protective, but he means well. My name is William, sir. As Liam stated, we're both quite human now. The names of our demons no longer seem applicable, " Will lectured gently. He burrowed his face into Liam's neck, seeking the security of the larger man's body.

"Is there some place is this blasted building for us to have a bit o'privacy? My dear lad and I need a wash up and some quiet, " Liam explained, seeming calmer now that William was close at hand.

"Certainly, Liam. I can take you to one of our suites. May I come by later and check in on you? I would very much like to talk to you about what's happened, " Riley asked them. A quick look was exchanged between the two men and their heads nodded simultaneously, giving him permission to visit them.

He led them out of the medical and down the hall to an elevator. He noticed that William still seemed uneasy, almost fearful. As they waited for the elevator, he turned and gave the blonde man a reassuring smile.

"William, this isn't The Initiative. There are no scientists here, no experiments performed, and we no longer hunt non-humans. As long as they present no threat to us or to humanity in general, non-humans are left in peace. I give you my word that no one here will try to hurt you," Riley promised gravely. He understood the smaller man's fear. What had been done to him, even beyond the microchip, had been unconscionable. He only wished there were some way he could make it up to William.

"Thank you, Mr. Finn. I appreciate your understand. I take you at your word and thank you for it, " William replied, but he stayed wrapped in Liam's arms just the same.

Finn escorted the two men to their room and told them he'd return in an hour to see how they were feeling. As the door closed, he spun on his heel and made his way back to the medical bay for a few answers. He wanted to be able to tell them something when he returned.

An hour later, he walked back towards the suite, his head spinning with information. They were human, perfectly human. Except they weren't, not really. They had a superior healing ability, superior strength, and though the doctor couldn't be quite sure without further testing, their senses probably exceeded human norms as well. As to how it had all happened, the doctors had no idea. They weren't even sure further testing would help unravel that mystery, not that it mattered. Riley highly doubted that either man would willingly submit to being a guinea pig, not after William's experience with The Initiative.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but lowered it when he heard voices. He felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping, but he needed to hear them. They were defensive and guarded with him. Maybe if he could get a sense of what they felt when they were alone, he could figure this whole situation out. It was a thin rationalization and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from listening in on their private conversation.

"Ssh, ssh, my little lad. I'll no' leave ye. Ye've my solemn oath on that, Will. We'll be together now, as we've always wanted to be, " Liam said.

"Liam, I'm so sorry," Will sobbed. "Tell me you forgive me and I promise I'll be as good as I can be."

"Oh my lamb, forgive ye what? 'Tis I who should be beggin' for pardon. That monster wearin' my face took yer sweet life. Just hush now and remember, I've always loved ye. 'Twas my own shame that kept us apart but no more, I promise ye. We've both of lost too much."

"Perhaps," Will sniffled," perhaps that's our punishment. We've murdered and worse, Liam. Do you think that all of those deaths required payment in kind? That Wesley and Charles and Fred were taken from us so that we might suffer as our victims suffered?"

"Is that what's worrying yer mind, Will? That our friends died as part of our penance? No, sweet lad, I'll not hear it," Liam scoffed, but his voice was thick.

"We lead them to death, Liam. Nothing you say or do can change that."

"Aye, and well I know it. D'ye think I'm no' grieving their loss? My friends, my own dear son, all lost to me now out of my own stupidity, ' Liam growled. "It's no' penance or punishment. They sacrificed themselves, as we were willing to, in order to save the world."

"And did we, Liam? Save the world," Will asked, breathless now.

"As we're sitting here conversing, I'm thinking we did, boyo. I'll no' forget them as long as I live. Gunn, my fierce warrior friend, Wes and his strength of heart, and my sweet Fred, so brave and so lost. All o' them stay inside my heart, " Liam rasped.

"Mine as well, Liam. Mine as well," Will replied.

Riley pulled back, face hot with shame. These were words not meant to be heard by anyone else. Words spoken by two men deeply in love, for Riley could hear it in every syllable they spoke. The concept of two men together didn't bother Riley. Before Buffy and Sam, he had been…friendly with several men in his platoon. He'd learned that bodies and souls didn't always care about what society thought of their joining.

A loud voice shocked him out of his reverie by saying, "If ye've finished standing and listening at keyholes, ye can come in now, Riley."

He opened the door and walked in, unable to meet either man's eyes. They were cuddled on the bed, bodies pressed flush. So much for wondering if they had better than average senses, he thought. One question answered for sure.

"I-I apologize. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop and…" but his words were interrupted by a snort.

"We expect naught else, lad. We've not had a private conversation in many months. Wolfram and Hart didn't much care for notions of privacy, " Liam said airily, waving a hand dismissively. "Never ye mind, though. Ye gave yer word that we'd be safe here and we accepted it. Don't be givin' it another thought."

Liam's hand slipped beneath the blankets and Riley could figure out what he was doing because Will began to pant and blush, muttering about improper behavior and decency. However, Riley noted the blonde didn't exactly fight to get away.

"How long, Riley, have ye wanted to touch my Will? Can sense yer desire, lad, to see this, see us,' Liam smiled suggestively and tipped his head to the prominent bulge in Riley's pants.

"I-I…I should go and leave you two alone," Riley stammered, embarrassed to admit that Liam was right. He'd wanted William since he'd first seen him naked, sliding off the sarcophagus and smirking over Buffy's embarrassment. He'd tried not to look, but his eyes refused to obey. He remembered how his mouth had watered at the sight of that juicy cock, long and thick and uncut.

"Ah no, brogach. Soon enough we'll be alone. I'll not stay here to be poked and prodded and my Will goes with me. Take yer chance, Riley," Liam crooned. "Or do ye enjoy yer pain so much?"

Will turned bright blue eyes on him, and Riley was lost. Those beautiful eyes, cloudy with passion, invited him in and offered Riley a forgiveness he couldn't find anywhere else. His hands, unhindered by conscious choice, began to remove his clothing. His feet moved his body forward until his thighs bumped the edge of the bed.

"That's it, ah meen," Liam encouraged, inching the blankets down and revealing the two bodies to Riley's gaze. "Come to us."

Liam's hand fisted William's cock, the weeping tip beckoning to Riley. He leaned down and took a quick swipe at the shimmering liquid with his tongue. Will's hand stroked the back of his head and he did it again, eliciting a groan and a plea for more. Riley lay down, putting William between himself and Liam and began to suck in earnest, swallowing the salty-sweet pre-cum with relish.

"He's a treasure, isn't he? My own, my joy. Lus ny Guillyn, " Liam murmured, his voice husky. The soft sound of kisses reached Riley's ears and he could see William's hand fondling the Irishman's heavy sac, stroking and rolling the two firm mounds. He felt as if he were intruding on their lovemaking, welcomed yes but not necessary.

Riley started to withdraw, but William whimpered at the loss of his mouth and turned to face him, saying, "Don't go, Mr. Finn. We…that is to say…I want you to stay and…" William broke off, burying his face in Liam's shoulder, face bright red.

"The boy's shy and can't ask for a good hard fuck, Riley. He wants you and that's certain,' Liam snickered, rolling Wiliam onto his back, the beautiful body open to Riley's hungry gaze.

"Oh god, I want him too. I just…I feel like this…like I shouldn't be here," Riley muttered, as Liam's meaty hand grabbed his cock, pumping it.

"Would ye like to fuck him, Riley? Slid yer thick prick inside my boy and fill him with yer seed? He's a tight one, and when he squeezes, ye'll think ye've died and gone to Heaven," Liam teased, mouth brushing against Riley's ear. "How will ye feel when I fill you up, lad? Will ye moan for me, for my Will? We'll make ye ours for this night, and perhaps we can all have a little taste of forgetting."

Liam maneuvered Riley between Will's open thighs, still stroking and teasing the soldier's angry looking erection. Liam's words and the pictures they made had overcome any of the feeble excuses Riley had thought to offer. He did want this, desperately. Wanted to touch and taste, to take and be taken, to lose himself inside the luscious body beneath him. The head of his dick bumped into the firm puckered flesh of Will's hole and he finally looked down at the blonde man.

His eyes open and lips shiny wet, William looked like so innocently erotic that Riley almost shot right than. A pink tongue peeked out and flickered over the full lips, and Riley groaned. When long fingers reached down and began stroking a bobbling erection, Riley began to pump his hips. Watching William jerk off as his own cock slid frantically through the crack of Will's perfect ass, Riley couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard.

"Need lube,' Riley croaked and heard a click.

Cold slimy fluid dripped into his fingertips and Riley smeared it on his cock, trembling as he tried not to cum from his own touch. As soon as he was sure that he was slick enough, he traced a path from Will's furry sac down to his quivering anus. He slid one slippery finger in, pushing gently past the ring of muscle. A few moments later, a second finger joined he first and he made a scissoring motion, trying to stretch the virgin tight hole.

"Ooh…more…please…I need…" Will's voice, breathless and tight, hit Riley deep in his belly.

He lined up the head of his dick and pushed in, that hot tight hole squeezing around him. He looked at Will's face, anxious. He didn't want to hurt the pretty blonde. All he saw was desire, naked and primal. The man underneath him was pushing down, trying frantically to get all of Riley's cock inside him. With a sudden thrust, Riley was balls deep inside Will.

He stayed very still, fingers digging into Will's hipbones to prevent him from moving and bringing this all to a very quick end. As he tried to stay calm, he felt cool gel and thick fingers penetrating him. Liam began to fuck him, two fingers pushing in and out of his ass, each stroke hitting Riley's prostate.

"Liam, god, fuck, I'm gonna cum," Riley moaned.

"Not yet, sweet. Want to be inside you and we'll spill together," Liam replied and the fingers were gone.

Riley whined, feeling empty and lost without that burning stretch. But Liam replaced those fingers with a fat cock, working himself inside Riley slowly and carefully. Soon, Riley was plugged full of Liam and he took a tentative thrust inside Will, feeling the head of his dick brush against Will's swollen gland.

William shuddered and began to fuck his own fist urgently. Riley moved again, sliding out of Will and onto Liam. Fucking and fucked, he moved in a quick rhythm. In to Will and out to Liam, in out, in out, inoutinoutinout…

"So good, so good, so good," chanted Will as he began to shake, ropey strands of cum splattering up onto his belly.

That set off a chain reaction, with Riley unable to withstand the soft quivering sensation on his cock. He shouted and shot, spewing what felt like a gallon of cum deep inside Will. When he came, Liam too lost it, and spent, filling Riley with his own hot semen.

The two men fell on either side of Will and both curled themselves around the smaller man. Liam ran a finger through the puddle on Will's stomach and brought the creamy fluid to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Riley smiled and did the same, enjoying the taste of Will's release.

"Well, if you two have quite finished, I daresay a shower would be in order," Will said primly.

"My own dear Will, how do ye fit Rupert Giles inside that tiny body," Liam teased, eyes sparkling.

Riley tried not to laugh, but he couldn't contain himself. With a snort, he began to guffaw, tears streaming down his face. It felt good, to finally let some of the pain go. Liam had been right, he needed to release it all.

"I'll thank you, Liam, not to mock me. Unless of course you prefer to sleep alone for the rest of your very unfortunate and lonely life, " Will replied, with a touch of hauteur. He tried valiantly not to show it, but even Riley could read the hurt in his eyes.

"No, a ghra, I wouldn't prefer. And I'll ask yer forgiveness for my thoughtless words. 'Tis only my poor way of trying not to cry," Liam answered humbly, fingers tracing Will's face.

Instantly, the hurt fell away from Will's face, replaced by concern. "What's wrong, Liam? Did I…was I…are you upset with me?"

"Nah, nah, lad. 'Tis myself I'm angry with," answered Liam distantly.

"Whyever for, dearest," Will queried softly.

"I'm not nearly so sad as I should be. We've lost dear friends and family, but all I can be is glad that yer not lost to me. Do ye think me hard, sweet Will?"

The look on Will's face came near to breaking Riley's heart, it was so filled with love. William leaned in and planted a loving kiss on Liam's forehead. Shaking his head, the blonde man whispered, "No, Liam. I feel the same way. When we agreed to your plan, I told myself that if you didn't survive, I shouldn't either. I've love you for ever so long, Liam and I can't imagine that I'd ever be whole without you."

Riley wrapped his arms around Will and was surprised and pleased when William leaned back into his embrace. He snuggled into soft curls, breathing in the fresh appealing scent of Will's hair. He met Liam's knowing brown eyes and shrugged.

He knew that neither of these men would stay, that he'd never really be part of this relationship. However, he was willing to lay here and pretend for a little while. Since it seemed that Liam didn't mind, he refused to feel guilty. Soon enough, they'd be gone and he'd be alone. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time. This little slice of love and acceptance had cleansed him and he felt refreshed and whole again. Love and forgiveness would do that, he supposed.

"So," Riley asked, voice steady," did somebody mention a shower?"


End file.
